


Sunflower Kisses Hurt

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Kageyama just really likes sunflowers okay?





	Sunflower Kisses Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lu-haikyuu ♡Request are open♡  
Quotev: @haiq_trash_queen  
Wattpad: @haiq_trash_queen  
Instagram: @haiq_trash_queen  
Twitter: @haiq_trash_queen

He always liked sunflowers, they represented the brightness he tried ever so hard to replicate. But Kageyama knew that every sunflower he ever owned died. Besides him.

He met Hinata is highschool their first year. He remembered the moment Hinata found out sunflowers were his favorite.

"You like SUNFLOWERS?But you look so grumpy baka-yama !"

He remembered growling at the boy and grabbing his soft hair.

Hinata was always like the sun so It would be expected for Kageyama to think of sunflowers when he saw him.

His soft orange hair reminded him of the soft petals of a flower. The brown eyes a clear reference to the center of a sunflower.

Throughout the years of their "friendship", Kageyama realized why he loved sunflowers so much.

Because well...he loved Hinata... that much.

"Thi-this can't be happening Sugawara! I'm a boy, Hinata is well Hinata!" I was somehow able to let out.

"Its called being gay Kageyama, it's fine your in shock right now but-"

"There are no but's! I-I can't be in love with Hinata!"

Sugawara's eyebrows shot up, "W-wait your reacting like to over the fact that you're in love with Hinata?! Not about being gay?"

Kageyama shook his head, " I know, I've always known. I never liked girls and I was constantly surrounded by them because of Oikawa."

Sugawara began to laugh, his voice echoing through the gym walls.

"Then! What's the big deal?," his voice began to drip with empathy, "wether or not Hinata likes you that way he won't reject you horribly. Its just Hinata.

"But-but what if he does? What if it affects our teamwork and-"

"Your making excuses Kageyama, I'm pretty sure your aware of that."

He knew he was making them. But Kageyama was trying to do whatever, to think whatever, any excuse not to confess to Hinata.

He didn't want this sunflower to die. Not this time not ever.

That was two years ago, now Hinata and Kageyama were graduating. Their time in the court that Kageyama loved for a plethora of reasons was coming to the end.

He was NOT taking it in well. At first he was in denial, then mad at Hinata for no reason.

"You messed up that block! Dumbass why can't you just-"

"Stop it! I get it okay?! Its no my fault I'm not tall! Stop being such a dick!" Hinata shouted walking out of the gym that session.

But Kageyama's last straw was when he saw Tsukishima. flirting. with. Hinata.

All hell broke loose within him. His mind couldn't stop replaying Tsukishima's hand on Hinata's chest or the small blush that graced his face.

"Fuck!" He shouted at no one particular.

He didn't want his sunflower to die, but he didn't want to give it away either.

"You NEED to tell him Kageyama this isn't helping you at all! Just tell him, finals are coming up soon are you ready for this to affect the gameplay?"

He wasn't. But Sugawara's tone was one of seriousness and tense.

An that led to where he was now, sweating through his shirt. Hands trembling and heart palpitating a bit too fast than it should be.

"What is it Kageyama?" Hinata asked his brown eyes looking at his blue ones.

Kageyama opened his mouth but no sound escaped. He bit his lip as Hinata stared at him.

"Come on! Tell me! Did you just call me out to waste time! We should he practicing."

"I-I know dumbass ! "

"Then?!"

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and looked at him dead in the eyes, "I-I'm"

"I'm GAY!"

Hinata looked at him for a moment and gently caresses his face, "Aw it's okay Bakayama,it doesn't affect our friendship!"

Hianata released himself from Kageyama's grasp

Kageyama's heart broke, friendship. He didn't have enough balls to confess his love for the orange boy so instead he told him he was gay.

Did Hinata deserve a coward like him?

No he didn't

"I-I don't want to be your friend"

Kageyama felt like he saw his sunflower die in that moment.

"W-wha" Hinata asked in a small wavering voice. As little pools of liquid appeared in the corners of his eyes.

Kageyama punched the wall that was behind Hinata. Caging him in, in the process.

"Hinata I-I don't want to be your friend. I-I love sunflowers."

Hinata's once wide eyes slanted, "What the hell Kageyama! What's going on? I-"

"Your a sunflower Hinata!" Kageyama blurted out.

Hinata blinked once, twice, three times.

Then he muttered to himself, "Sunflower me? Kageyama loves sunflower-"

Hinata squeaked as he jumped backwards from Kageyama. Bright red caressing both of the boys faces and ears.

"You love me?!" Hinata blurted out.

"Y-yes...." Kageyama looked away from him, "Please don't let this ruin our friendship, I'll never bring it up again I-"

"Shut up!" Hinata shouted. Tears in his eyes, Kageyama cussed. Was his confession this bad?

"Stupid , stupid Kageyama! I love you too!"

It was really that horrid- wait what?

Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata LOVED him back?!

"What?!" Hinata nodded, gripping white tee, "I love you too." He let out on a small whisper.

Kageyama shook his head, "No, no you don't your just being nice to me! You don't want to hurt me so-"

But he was cut off, by a pair of warm lips on his. Moving in unison as warmth spread throughtout his body, from his finger tips to his feet. The kiss turning from passionate to soft in mere moments.

Tears cascading down Kageyama's face as his hands held Hinatas face closer than close.

Hinata pulled away as he noticed, "A-Are you okay?!"

Kageyama sniffled as he reassured him. Reassured himself, his hear hurt so bad. Was this a dream? Was this real? Was Hinata lying? Sunflowers are suppose to be soft so why was his kisses hurting so much?!

Yet while hurting making him feel utterly amazing and complete.

Maybe because he couldn't believe it was real, that it was true.

Finally finding his voice he spoke, "Yeah I just really love you, is--this isn't fake right? You really love me back?"

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and began to kiss his knuckles, "I love you more than your own love toward sunflowers."

Kageyama shook his head as a smile graced his face, a smile of foolish youth and intense forever love.

"Impossible."

He said as he grabbed Hinata in a embrace, closing his eyes.

He felt complete, he was no longer in constant pain. Running his fingers through orange hair. Whispering sweet nothings to him.

Who knew sunflower kisses hurt so much?

An gave so much more♡

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lu-haikyuu ♡Request are open♡  
Quotev: @haiq_trash_queen  
Wattpad: @haiq_trash_queen  
Instagram: @haiq_trash_queen  
Twitter: @haiq_trash_queen


End file.
